


Toma decisiones, asume consecuencias

by Konandu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lo mejor nunca lo termino, Adulto entra en el mundo de JK, Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dejo ya de añadir etiquetas, Dudo que sea muy largo porque soy muy vaga, Gen, He puesto Gen pero habrá relaciones de todo tipo solo que en segundo plano, No voy a decir que haya bashing, POV First Person, Self-Insert, aunque no como esperas, pero hay bashing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konandu/pseuds/Konandu
Summary: Clarice debería estar muerta, con un énfasis en debería. Así que cuando despierta en el cuerpo de su yo de otro mundo, un mundo donde las varitas y las ropas poco convencionales están a la orden del día, solo puede rezar para que nadie se dé cuenta de que no es quien debería ser.





	1. Prólogo: Un adiós abrupto

Primero es el silencio, y luego son los gritos. El fuego nos rodea, pero no nos quema, invade nuestros cuerpos, destruyendo todo lo que hay en nuestro interior. Siento un impacto en el hombro y dios como quema. Las lágrimas saltan de mis ojos de forma involuntaria, no las puedo contener, todo se vuelve borroso. Los gritos me siguen.

Primero son los gritos, y luego el silencio. Solo quedo yo.

Me despierto bruscamente, lo primero que hago es tocar mi colgante, lentamente la calma se apodera de mí. A mi lado el despertador suena de forma ruidosa, música angelical, nótese el sarcasmo. Durante un segundo siento pena por mis vecinos, tener que escuchar esta basura de ruido todos los días a las 6 de la mañana, pero luego recuerdo a Ellie, su hija, y sus clases de violín infernales por la tarde y se me pasa, se lo merecen.

Espabilo rápidamente cuando recuerdo que hoy es el día de la excursión en el colegio, nada grande, yo y dos profesores más vamos a llevar a los niños a ver una obra de teatro. Me entran escalofríos solo de pensarlo, el psicólogo decía que necesitaba tranquilidad, y qué más tranquilidad que dar clases en un colegio de primaria. Como se nota que ese hombre no ha cuidado de un maldito niño en su vida. Menos mal que solo estuve con el durante tres meses, el tiempo suficiente para que me comiera el coco y meterme en este lío de maestra, no me imagino que hubiera pasado si hubiera estado más tiempo en terapia con él. Espera, sí me lo imagino, y nada bueno llega a mi mente, nada bueno.

Me queda el consuelo que el teatro está cerca de la escuela y no tendremos que andar mucho. Pensando en ello me visto lo más rápido que puedo sin mirar mi hombro, pasa el tiempo, pero soy una cobarde e intento alejarme de todo lo que me recuerde el pasado, incluso si es mi propia piel. En realidad no es mucho lo que hay que ver, solo tengo una cicatriz que poco a poco se va haciendo más pequeña, si eso es posible. El daño está por dentro, de hecho tengo la movilidad del hombro destrozada, puedo continuar moviéndolo, y con él el brazo, pero ya no es como antes.

Así acabé como maestra. El ejército no quiere un soldado que no puede disparar porque tiene su brazo dominante jodido, aunque a mi el trato me vale, de todas maneras no creo que hubiese podido seguir allí, y además tengo una pensión vitalicia, son todo alegrías.

Suelto un suspiro, será mejor que me vaya al colegio ya si quiero llegar a tiempo.

 

* * *

 

Cuando entro en la sala de profesores Anna y John ya están dentro. Anna es una de los profesores que me van a acompañar a la excursión, los niños la adoran, y con esa adoración consigue toda su atención, no vas a escuchar a ninguno de ellos hablando en su clase fuera de turno. Por mi parte, digamos que los estudiantes no tienen un gran aprecio por mí, sin embargo he conseguido que también estén en silencio en mis clases, quien dice que el temor no es útil en la vida es porque no ha tenido que enseñar en una clase con treinta estudiantes hiperactivos.

En cuanto a John, bueno, John es John, los críos lo superan, supongo que esa es la razón por la que toma tantos antidepresivos, aunque también puede ser por el reciente engaño de su mujer con su profesor de yoga, yo creo que es por los críos.

“Buenos días Claire”, dice Anna.

“Buenos días, ¿preparados para el infierno?”

“Claire, tienes que ser más optimista, seguro que lo pasamos bien con los niños, una obra de Shakespeare, les encantará, ¿verdad John?”

“Solo espero que no griten mucho”, dice John con cara de sufrimiento, sujetándose la cabeza, creo que no ha dormido bien esta noche, sus ojeras cuentan la historia, que nunca se diga que no soy una gran observadora.

“¿Necesitas pastillas para el dolor John? Tengo todo un arsenal en el bolso”, digo, porque a pesar de lo que puedan pensar los niños a los que enseño, yo también tengo empatía.

“No, gracias, se me pasará el dolor en nada, solo espero hasta que el café me haga efecto”, responde con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

“¿Todavía te molesta el hombro Claire?”, pregunta Anna, “parecía que últimamente lo podías mover más.”

“Y de hecho puedo, aunque dudo que nunca se me vaya del todo el dolor, gracias a dios ahora es solo una molestia en el fondo de mi mente”, respondo, estoy pensando en algo para cambiar el tema a algo distinto de mi hombro y todo lo que lleva detrás cuando suena el timbre de inicio de clases. Salvada por la campana.

“Bueno, vamos a preparar a los chicos para llevarlos al teatro, seguro que va a ser muy divertido”, dice Anna mientras da pequeños saltitos saliendo por la puerta al pasillo.

Ahora me toca comenzar la guerra contra John para ver quien es el afortunado que le toca estar atrás en la fila para la excursión, solo uno puede salir victorioso.

 

* * *

 

Déjame decirte una cosa, si te toca supervisar una cola siempre ponte en el final, mientras los niños más entusiastas se quedan en la parte de delante intentando llegar lo antes posible a nuestro destino, en la aparte de atrás solo quedan los vagos o los que se acaban de levantar y todavía están medio zombis, desde luego creo que a un chico de un poco más adelante se le esta cayendo la baba. Lo importante es que no tienen energía para nada más que caminar, y a mí con eso me vale.

Puede que mañana me toque hacer el turno de supervisión de recreo de John, pero mirando como más adelante el pobre no para de reprender a los niños a su alrededor para que dejen de correr o de pelear, creo que vale la pena.

Sin darme casi cuenta, llegamos al teatro.

Los chicos salen corriendo para coger asientos en la primera fila, Anna los persigue poniendo un poco de orden, yo me siento en la parte de detrás junto a John para tener un poco de tranquilidad. No hablamos, cada uno está con sus pensamientos.

Agradezco momentos de tranquilidad como estos, sobretodo porque a lo largo de los años son pocos y distantes entre sí.

Mientras los chicos ven la obra, Hamlet, creo que es, yo cierro los ojos y descanso un poco.

 

* * *

 

El tiempo vuela, y antes de darme cuenta la obra ya ha terminado, el teatro empieza a despejarse, me levanto rápidamente y me pongo en mi puesto en la fila, llamando la atención a los atrasados.

Conforme vamos caminando al colegio observo como un niño, Joseph creo que se llama, empieza a imitar la escena de Hamlet hablando con la calavera, solo que en vez de una calavera sostiene una piedra, mientras los demás a su alrededor se ríen, en un momento dado al chico se le escapa la piedra que cae en la carretera, una sensación de temor recorre mi espalda, y me acerco lo más rápido que puedo al chico gritándole que no vaya a recoger la piedra, pero no me hace caso “sorprendentemente”, y corre hacia ella. En ese mismo momento un coche se acerca, y dudo mucho que el conductor vaya a frenar porque esta hablando con el copiloto, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salgo corriendo y empujo al chico fuera, solo que se me ha olvidado una pieza clave en mi plan maestro, yo sigo en medio de la maldita carretera. Solo puedo estar en pie viendo como el coche se acerca, la cara del conductor lentamente mira hacia delante hasta que me ve, pero ya es demasiado tarde, supongo que él también se habrá dado cuenta porque el temor lentamente entra en sus ojos mientras frena, y entonces el coche me golpea.

Déjame decirte que al igual que en las películas, salgo volando unos cuantos metros, durante ese vuelo solo puedo pensar que al final no me va a tocar supervisar el recreo de mañana, justo después golpeo el suelo, escuchando un crujido muy raro en el cuello, lo último que veo antes de que mi visión se oscurece del todo es como mi collar brilla.


	2. Capítulo 1: Esto es un sueño, ¿no?

Me duele la cabeza, me duele MUCHO la cabeza.

Eso es en lo primero que puedo pensar cuando recupero la conciencia. En verdad no es como si pudiera pensar en nada más, porque el dolor es abrumador, estoy empezando a preocuparme de que de un momento a otro mi cabeza vaya a explotar.

Solo he tenido la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a la habitación antes de que tuviera que volver a cerrar los ojos por el dolor. Habitación blanca, sin ventanas y sin mobiliario, por lo que he podido observar, solo la cama donde estoy acostada y una mesilla de noche a mi lado. Mi mejor suposición es que estoy en el hospital. Después de ser arrollada por un coche solo podrían llevarme allí o a la morgue, y teniendo en cuenta que estoy respirando no hace falta ser Sherlock para llegar a una conclusión.

Estoy en un hospital entonces, decido, pero uno bastante anormal porque no hay ninguna máquina a mi alrededor, ni un medidor de los latidos del corazón, se llame como se llame, ya sabes, el que suele aparecer en las películas. He estado inconsciente, deberían haberme conectado a uno. De hecho ahora que presto atención e intento distanciarme un poco del dolor, no escucho nada en el pasillo tampoco. Debería escuchar enfermeras paseándose, o médicos, o pacientes, o cualquier persona, no soy muy quisquillosa. He estado lo suficiente en los hospitales como para saber que son muy ruidosos. Es un poco inquietante.

El dolor empieza a calmarse, pasa de martillazos al cerebro a pequeñas agujas clavándose. Una mejora, dentro de lo que cabe. Es curioso, porque noto como si mi mente estuviera rodeada de niebla, imposible de agarrar, sensación nueva. Supongo que me habrán drogado, analgésicos everywhere, eso explica la falta de dolor en el cuerpo después del atropello. Dios, va a ser una pesadilla cuando pasen los efectos.

“Veo que ya estás despierta”, me dice de pronto un hombre que acaba de entrar por la puerta, lleva bata blanca, así que supongo que será un médico, bastante joven, pelo castaño, alto. Debería preocuparme de que no me haya dado cuenta de que alguien la había abierto, me entrenaron para ser mejor que eso. “Soy el Dr. Gabe Wells, ¿cómo te sientes?”

“Demasiado bien para alguien a la que han atropellado”, le digo de forma honesta, “simplemente tengo dolor de cabeza.”

“¿Atropellada?”, pregunta, con sorpresa en la voz, “he sido informado de que te habías desmayado en el trabajo, puede que todavía no estés despierta del todo”, dice, mirándome con recelo.

“¡Qué demonios!”, exclamo con sorpresa e ira, “¿cómo que desmayada en el trabajo?, ¡si me ha arrollado un maldito coche!”, no entiendo porque han mentido de esa forma.

“Cálmese por favor, si hubo un malentendido se solucionará, pero primero déjeme examinarla, desgraciadamente no hemos podido descubrir la causa de su desma-”

“¡Qué no ha sido un desmayo!”, grito entre dientes, mientras mi cabeza retumba, esto es impresionante, salvo a un chico que acababa de hacer una de las interpretaciones más patéticas de la historia de Hamlet de morir y así me lo agradecen, un poco de reconocimiento.

“Está bien”, dice, está empezando a parecer un poco estresado, incluso puedo observar gotas de sudor apareciendo en su frente, “lo siento, pero déjeme examinarla primero, después llamaré a un auror si usted quiere y le cuenta su versión.”

Iba a volver a soltarle una diatraba sobre como no existían varías versiones de los hechos sino solamente la mía cuando saca un palo de su bolsillo, si, efectivamente, un palo. No me da tiempo a preguntarle si es que se habían reducido tanto los presupuestos del hospital, porque de pronto una frase en algún idioma diferente (¿latín?) sale de sus labios, mueve el palo y una luz rodea mi cuerpo. Siento en mi interior como si una niebla rodeara todos mis miembros. Cabe decir que me quedé paralizada, atónita, anonadada, vamos, como un pez con la boca abierta, de … bueno, de lo que haya sido eso.

Mi cabeza empieza otra vez a martillear, y un flujo masivo de imágenes comienza a recorrer mi mente, demasiado rápido para poder fijarme en ninguna. Escuchaba por la periferia al médico diciéndome que no había encontrado nada fuera de lo normal en mí, solo un leve dolor de cabeza (¿¡leve!?), y que iba a llamar a mi acompañante para que pudiera ir a casa. ¿Qué acompañante?

El médico abrió la puerta de la habitación, llamó a alguien fuera y entró una mujer. Cabello rubio pajizo, ojos azules, casi grises, con una nariz respingona y labios finos, vestía una túnica morada, sí, una túnica.  
Una serie de imágenes pasan en frente de mí de esa misma mujer más joven, con una túnica negra y un escudo azul, con una pequeña sonrisa presentándose: hola, soy Alice Wilson, espero que nos llevemos bien estos próximos siete años.

“El Dr. Wells me ha dicho que ya puedes ir a casa, Claire”, dijo la mujer, Alice, supongo, tengo la cabeza un poco escacharrada, lo próximo será no recordar mi nombre, aunque, bueno, tampoco es que sepa quién es ella.  
“Aunque no hemos encontrado nada fuera de lo normal, nunca está de más ser un poco precavido, intenta no hacer mucho uso de tu magia durante el día, lo que significa nada de aparición”, intervino el Dr. Wells.

“Yo la llevaré a su casa”, dice Alice, “no se preocupe Dr. Wells, Claire no va a realizar ninguna actividad mágicamente extenuante, ya me encargaré yo de que no lo haga”, finalizó, lanzándome una intensa mirada.

Ahora, para cualquiera que me conozca un poco, debe sentirse extrañado de que esté tan callada mientras los demás hablan de mí como si yo no estuviera delante, sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, creo que que me merezco un poco de perdón. Mi cabeza sigue colapsada con imágenes, yo no se que esta pasando ni quien es esta gente, y estoy empezando a pensar que todo esto es un sueño y todavía sigo en coma.

Olvida lo de estoy empezando. Esto tiene que SER UN SUEÑO, y yo tengo que estar en coma. Pues vaya mierda, lo que necesitaba.

Mientras sigo despotricando en mi mente, mi cuerpo se ha puesto en piloto automático y ya se ha levantado de la cama y ha ido caminando lentamente hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación siguiendo a Alice.

“Espere, señorita Hansen”, exclama el Dr. Wells, con un palo en la mano, “se deja su varita”.

“Oh sí, mi varita, cómo la he podido olvidar”, digo con la cara más agria que consigo poner, porque en serio, ¿una varita?

Cojo el palo, porque es un palo, y sigo a Alice fuera de la habitación a un pasillo. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta los sonidos del exterior invaden mis oídos. Es como si hubiese una barrera de sonido en la puerta, imagínate. El pasillo está bastante transitado, puedes ver a varios enfermeros y médicos yendo de un lado a otro. Yo me mantengo siguiendo a Alice hasta que llegamos a una pequeña habitación.

De pronto Alice me coge del brazo, y lo próximo que sé es como si pasara por un túnel y este me estrujara. Una sensación muy desagradable. Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos (no me había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado), estoy delante de la puerta de un apartamento.

Alice debe haber visto algo en mi cara (por ejemplo mis ganas de vomitar, no es nada agradable que te estrujen todo el cuerpo, en serio), porque de repente me suelta, “siento no haberte avisado antes de aparecer, pero ya es un poco tarde, ¿no?”, dice soltando una pequeña risita, “de todos modos, tengo que ir a trabajar, mañana vendré a visitarte y ver cómo estas. La señora Bones me ha dicho que tienes toda esta semana de vacaciones así que relájate, que falta te hace, más relax menos trabajo”, dice mientras me da un abrazo, “hasta mañana, y acuérdate, nada de magia durante el día.”.

Y donde antes estaba, ya no hay nadie, solo un pequeño sonido de explosión.

Me quedo mirando la puerta en frente de mí, preguntándome por qué estoy aquí. Solo tengo ganas de acostarme en una cama y poder despertar de este sueño. Un sueño muy raro y muy largo, con magia al parecer, o chakra, o energía, como quieras llamarlo. Más que un sueño, una pesadilla.

Una repentina ráfaga de imágenes asolan mi mente y tengo que apoyarme en la puerta para no caerme, sin embargo al tocar la puerta esta se abre y me meto una hostia contra el suelo. Señor suelo, conozca mi cara. Dios, mi cabeza, mi pobre cabeza.

Cuando consigo levantar la vista del suelo la veo, una luz la rodea y pequeños ángeles bailan a su alrededor. UNA CAMA. Al final del pasillo, dentro de lo que debe ser el dormitorio de este apartamento. Mi mente se centra solo en ese objeto hecho por dioses y no puedo hacer otra cosa que levantarme del suelo e ir caminando hasta que estoy frente a ella. Esta preciosa cama.

Quizás si me acuesto en ella podré despertar y volver a enfrentarme a la realidad, es lo último que pienso antes de acostarme y cerrar los ojos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Espejito, espejito, ¿quién fuí en mi última vida?¿Hitler?

Después de varias horas si tenemos en cuenta la falta de luz que vislumbro por la ventana del dormitorio, me despierto.

Nunca he sido particularmente religiosa en mi infancia, la religión no es algo que me llamara la atención, la existencia o no Dios no incidía en mí día a día. Desde luego Dios no se presentó cuando murieron mis padres, y tampoco cuando poco a poco se iban muriendo mis compañeros del ejército. Cuando finalmente dejase este mundo, yo misma observaría cual era la verdad, de todos modos. Bueno, más bien, lo vería o simplemente desaparecería de la existencia. Mi presencia se extinguiría, solo quedaría mi recuerdo en las mentes de las personas que alguna vez me conocieron, e incluso eso iría desapareciendo con el tiempo. Muy tétrico y dramático, lo sé.

Así que, bueno, estoy consciente, y estoy en el mismo lugar en el que me he dormido. Es la primera vez que me pasa, quiero decir, cuando me voy a dormir en un sueño siempre despierto en la vida real, pero aquí sigo, y, aunque me cueste admitirlo, esto no se siente como un sueño, se siente muy real. El viento que entra por la ventana de la habitación roza mi piel, mi pecho sube y baja con cada respiración, y la cabeza todavía me duele. No quiero pararme a pensar en las ramificaciones de todo esto, de qué significa que no esté en el hospital en el que debería estar después de ese accidente, de lo que he visto a gente haciendo a mi alrededor, ese tipo de … ¿magía? Todavía recuerdo como crujió mi cuello al caer al suelo, debería estar muerta, o por lo menos no debería poder mover el cuello. Es difícil creer que esto es real, dejando a un lado las evidencias, pero nunca me ha gustado mentirme a mi misma.

Abro otra vez los ojos, me alzo en la cama hasta sentarme y miro todo a mí alrededor por primera vez, ya que cuando entre en la habitación mi foco solo estaba en la cama. Estoy en una habitación, por lo que puedo observar un dormitorio, oh dios, pedazo de deducción. Las paredes están pintadas de un rosa muy pálido, no sabría decirte el nombre del color exacto, hay un tocador en una de las esquinas de la habitación y estoy rodeada de estanterías llenas de libros, no exagero, en esta casa, piso o lo que sea vive un gran amante de la literatura, o un científico, o alguien que utiliza libros en vez de madera para darle fuego a la chimenea.

Bueno, a ver, centrémonos Claire. Me levanto de la cama y empiezo a observar los libros para intentar obtener algo de información de el propietario de esta casa.

La cosa no va bien, porque dime que clase de persona tiene en la mesilla de noche un libro titulado “ **Presagios de Muerte: Qué hacer cuando se sabe que lo peor está cerca** ”. A lo mejor a quien pertenezca este lugar le gusta lo relacionado con el tema de la muerte, ya sabes, tipo gótico, me digo para intentar calmarme (o a lo mejor está loco, me grita una pequeña vocecita en la cabeza). Continúo hacia la estantería para intentar encontrar algo que me ayude a saber dónde estoy, pero solo hay libros, libros y más libros. Me acerco a mirar los títulos, “ **Amando Dippet: ¿Maestro o Imbécil?, de Rita Skeeter** ”, “ **Historia del Mal, de Godelot** ”, “ **Muggles idiotas** ”, y la lista sigue y sigue, todos dan a entender que hablan de la magia.

Vale, creo que alguien tiene una malsana obsesión con Harry Potter, aunque no sabía que vendieran libros de este tipo.

J.K. Rowling se tiene que estar forrando.

Alejándome de la estantería, me acerco a la ventana medio escondida entre las estanterías. Asomándome observo a mí alrededor. En la calle hay mucho tráfico así que tengo que estar en una ciudad, de hecho estas calles me suenan, creo que estoy por el centro de Londres.

Sigo caminando por la habitación hasta que me paro frente a un espejo y me da un microinfarto. Soy yo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo soy.

Mi pelo sigue siendo un rubio cobrizo, pero en vez de liso, tengo ondulaciones en él. Mis ojos siguen siendo marrones, pero hay una pequeña cicatriz justamente al final de mi ojo izquierdo que no recuerdo tener. Y mis cicatrices. No hay ninguna. La cicatriz que me hice en el moflete derecho cuando era pequeña no está, y la que tenía en el cuello por un ejercicio en el ejército que salió mal tampoco. Hay una redondez en mi cara que antes no tenía, y mis ojeras han desaparecido.

_Mi hombro_.

Me levanto la camiseta y lo observó, y no está, la cicatriz no está, aunque ahora que lo pienso debería haberme dado cuenta desde el principio que las molestias continuas habían desaparecido, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por mi desconocida localización.

Dios, dios, dios, que está pasando. Porque esa persona que se encuentra reflejada en el espejo no puede ser yo, simplemente no puede, me niego a…

“Cariño, esa expresión está afeando tu cara, si continuas así te van a aparecer arrugas”, dice, bueno, no se quien acaba de decir eso, miro a mi alrededor pero no hay nadie, y yo me estoy volviendo loca y…

“Hoy te pegaría esa blusa blanca que tienes en el armario ¿no crees?”, y me doy cuenta de que el espejo me está hablando.

Ya está, no puedo más, esto es demasiado, esto es el sueño más surrealista que he tenido en mi vida, es el último pensamiento que tengo antes de desmayarme.

 

* * *

Vuelvo otra vez lentamente a la conciencia, parece que esto se va a convertir en mí día a día como siga así. Siento algún tipo de presión en mi cabeza que nada tiene que ver con el dolor sordo que tengo por el golpe.

Me voy levantando, observando cuidadosamente el espejo, cuando de repente información invade mi mente y ENTIENDO, joder si entiendo: para que sirve el espejo, dónde lo compre, cuánto pague, todo lo relativo a él.  
La información pasa tan rápida por mi mente que casi no me da tiempo a procesarla, se siente extraño, como si fueran cosas que debería saber, que solo estoy recordando. Me recuerdo comprando el espejo, recuerdo al vendedor de la tienda comentando que venía con la voz incorporado de Gilderoy Lockhart y a mí pagando con galeones.

Todo esto es muy raro.

Me quedo un tiempo de pie, sin moverme, procesando está nueva información.

Ante una situación desconocida, lo primero es investigar, investigación que he dejado a medias. Tengo que encontrar algo que me diga dónde estoy, y a quien pertenece este lugar, AHORA.

Las estanterías no han resultado muy útiles, a parte de saber que contienen libros de magia. Magia, todavía estoy dudando de si verdaderamente existe o mi mente está enloqueciendo.

Primero investigo en el armario, donde solo hay ropa, ropa y te dejo adivinar, sí, más ropa. No hay mucho que ver más en la habitación, está bastante desnuda si quitamos los libros, así que me toca investigar el resto del lugar. Pero saliendo de ella recuerdo mi costumbre de pequeña de guardar cosas debajo de la cama, bueno, por probar no se pierde nada, y voila, hay un pequeño baúl.

Lo arrastro de debajo de la cama y lo abro. En su interior hay un álbum, una llave, dinero y algunos libros.

Empiezo por el álbum. Al abrirlo la primera imagen que me saluda es la de mi familia. Están mis padres, mi hermano, que en esa imagen tendría unos doce o trece años, y yo, con unos seis o siete. Es una imagen de los cuatro saludando a la cámara, no hay nada extraño en ella.

Sigo observando las imágenes, este álbum parece idéntico al que tengo yo en mi casa, todas estas fotos las tengo puestas en él. Es a partir de una foto donde todo empieza a desviarse. En la foto salgo únicamente yo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la cámara con un palo de madera en la mano, un palo que se parece mucho al que he dejado en algún lugar de la habitación cuando me he acostado. El patrón de las inconsistencias continua, en las siguientes fotos solo estoy con mi familia en navidad o en verano, y mi hermano parece siempre estar de mal humor en las pocas que sale.

Empiezo a resignarme ante la verdad en la última foto. En ella aparezco yo, vestida con una túnica negra con el diseño de Ravenclaw rodeada de una serie de chicas y chicos que no he visto en mi vida, pero esto no es lo más impactante. La imagen se mueve.

En mi cabeza empieza a formarse una idea muy aterradora. No se que es peor, que en realidad este en coma por el accidente y todo esto solo sea el resultado de mi mente hiperactiva, o que de verdad esté aquí, en el mundo de Harry Potter, sueño de quizás mucha gente, pesadilla para mí.

Sea una cosa o la otra no puedo quedarme aquí de pie lamentándome, hay que seguir adelante y ver que pasa, y en el futuro veré que es lo que de verdad está pasando. Quién sabe, quizás la próxima vez que me despierte esté de vuelta en mi vida.

Bueno, pues eso, seguir adelante.

**Author's Note:**

> Como he dicho en los tags a lo mejor nunca consigo acabar este trabajo, aunque tengo la idea en la cabeza me cuesta mucho pornerla en escrito, y bueno, escribir no es lo mío. Esta historia básicamente se puede resumir en un adulto responsable con conocimiento del futuro utilizando un poco de sentido común. Aunque, bueno, a veces el sentido común no bastará para ayudarla a salir al paso.


End file.
